Ki
|気|Ki|viz=Chi|engtv=Energy}} is an essential component to energy techniques and transformations. Every living being has the ability to manipulate it to some degree, though most aren't aware of how to utilize it. Because of this, ki can be used to determine whether a person is alive, nearing death, or has died—at which point, it vanishes. It is composed of three distinct components including , , and .Chōzenshū 1 Ki can be used for a variety of functions, including flying and the creation of energy blasts with varying degrees of power. The amount of ki a combatant possesses is generally referred to as their . History Little is known about ki's history in the context of the series. In Earthlings, the use of ki appears to be particularly rare, and is tied to, and most commonly associated with budō. All Human-type Earthlings that have shown the capacity to use ki have been martial arts of astonishing levels of strength, outstripping what standard martial artists are capable of. Mutaito, the teacher of the Muten Rōshi and Tsuru Sennin, was one of the first known Earthlings to utilize his ki, and taught these arts to both his students. They would go on to develop their own teachings and pass them on through the Turtle and Crane School of martial arts. Beyond martial arts, most Earthlings view ki as a spectacle, and are unfamiliar with its inner-workings. While the concept of the Kamehameha was known during the original Dragon Ball series, after Mr. Satan's general rise to fame, Earthlings came to view ki as nothing but a trick, following in lead with the Tenkaichi Budōkai champion. Outside of Earth, however, it would appear that ki is much more commonly known and employed by other races, leaving Earthlings as the black sheep among many of the universe's races. Nameccian children are known to be able to fly from a young age, utilizing their ki for the Air Dance Technique, and the concept of utilizing ki comes naturally to the warrior race of the Saiyans. Overview Ki is the essential life force of all living things, and because of this, ki can be found in any living creature to some degree. As such, ki can be used as a method to determine whether or not someone is alive (i.e. "dead" or "inorganic", such as is the case with the Androids, whose ki cannot be sensed), or near-death. It is composed of three distinct components including , , and .Chōzenshū 1 However, despite being the life force of living things, ki has found use in combat by practioners of budō on Earth, and other forms of martial artists and warriors from extraterrestrial and extradimensional worlds. Through sufficient training, it is possible for any living being to harness their ki, and utilize it as a weapon. Other Types of Ki Artificial Ki Godly Ki This particular type of energy is prominent in either those who are classified as deities, gods, or can transform into them. This type of ki cannot be sensed by those who do not possess godly ki of their own (meaning they are either not gods or cannot transform into them)Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Super episode 10, however, there is a heavy pressure that mortals can feel.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 How this type of ki can be obtained is unclear. For instance, in the case of Dende, from being the God of Earth, he can also sense godly ki, shown when being able to deduce that Beerus is a god from sensing the Hakaishin's ki,Dragon Ball Super episode 7 suggesting that the Nameccian also attained godly ki at some point, but through unexplained means. In the case of Gokū, he was able to gain godly ki from the Super Saiyan God ritual in which five pure-hearted Saiyans pooled their energies into him, granting him godly ki during and after his transformation as a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Super episode 13 In the case of Vegeta, he was also able to obtain godly ki from his training with Whis,Dragon Ball Super suggesting Whis can seemingly grant it to others, given how Whis initially said he'd only train Vegeta if the Saiyan prince was willing to become a Hakaishin, and proven from Vegeta's ability attain and also sense godly ki from training with him after Whis was bribed with food.Dragon Ball Super episode 16Dragon Ball Super episode 18 While it is unknown whether he can use it, Hit has shown the ability to detect godly ki. He could sense Gokū's ki while the latter was increasing his power in Super Saiyan Blue with the Kaiōken, detailing the increase in increments. Measurement References Category:Terminology